


Falling for You

by manipulative_broken



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Blood, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Dialogue, Extended Scene, Falling In Love, Fights, Flashbacks, Hannigram - Freeform, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Pain, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rewrite, Suicide, hannigram death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulative_broken/pseuds/manipulative_broken
Summary: Will's gaze flickered back to the house. The blood that pooled along the cracks of the ground was barely visible under the moonlight, black and red melding towards a colour Will had nearly gotten used to. He turned back to the edge of the cliff, where the waves furiously lapped against the side of the cliff."Hannibal."The wind wrapped itself around the name, pulling it apart and into the darkness of the night sky as Will dove head-first into the Atlantic Ocean.༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶In this story prepare your heart for one of the most heart-wrenching fics I've ever written. Longer one too! What happens if Hannibal and Francis fell off the cliff instead of Hannigram? and what would Will do? Read on!





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING; suicide mention and described,, please be cautious, and if will be triggered do avoid this. but otherwise, this will be a (hopefully!) sad and angsty story that will pull at your heartstrings! Please enjoy this story!

Hannibal had fallen down the cliff, dragging Francis along with him. Will hadn't even had time to comprehend what had happened before a ferocious growl and they were gone. Suddenly, as if his senses were triggered and heightened, he heard everything with a clarity he hadn’t felt before. The wind was rushing, roaring past his ears, his heart thumping aggressively against his wounded chest. His blood soared with adrenaline, yet now soured by the sinking feeling in his chest. 

He staggered forward. '"Hannibal!" Will screamed, his voice carried forward by the wind. Only the wail of the sky and the crashing of the heavy inky waves beneath the cliff cried back.

Will's gaze flickered back to the house. The blood that pooled along the cracks of the ground was barely visible under the moonlight, black and red melding towards a colour Will had nearly gotten used to. He turned back to the edge of the cliff, where the waves furiously lapped against the side of the cliff.

"Hannibal."

The wind wrapped itself around the name, pulling it apart and into the darkness of the night sky as Will dove head-first into the Atlantic Ocean.

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

The water was like a piercing blade through his skins, ripples erupting across his skin, as murky blackness enveloped him. He felt his lungs screaming mutely as he fell, plunging into the blindness of the waves. His mind was numb, each piece of clarity unlocked and running wild in his head. Sinking further, slipping from the surface of reality...

His eyes snapped suddenly open and he frantically swam upwards, gasping for air as he broke from the depths of the ocean. He panted, damp curls clinging to his forehead as his head swung wildly around. "Hannibal?" He roared out, pushing water away as he splashed around. Will could barely see anything other than darkness, and then shifting figures. His blood pumped with an intensity that he could hear it in his ears, as he kicked his way towards them.

As he got closer, he heard grunts and groans that resounded in his head, registering dimly that the voice was one he had used to anchor himself to reality. Water clouded his vision but as if droplets weren't in his eyes, he continued kicking forward, gaze trained on Hannibal, who got clearer and yet even foggier as he moved. He blinked, and the bloody mess which was his Doctor sparkled out before him like an unveiled painting.

He had to cling onto the rocks, chest heaving and shivering as he watched Hannibal get slammed against the solid rocks. The Dragon, ferocious in his attack, slipped back into the water as Hannibal growled and shoved him back, bodies slamming into each other as yet again they disappeared under the inky surface. Will hadn't even comprehended his own actions before he let go of his support, diving straight back in the water, eyes trying to open, blobs of movement scattering across his vision. Will pushed his way towards them.

As he raised his head for a deep inhale, two more appeared again. He was a mere inch away from them, reaching closer...A solid kick to his knee left him gasping, stuttering for breath as he nearly lost his balance, head splashing into the water. A muffled noise called him back up, and lungs screaming, Will blindly reached out for something, anything and clasped his entire weight onto the support of the rock that he managed to get a hold of. He coughed, salty water spilling from his throat, eyes scanning around desperately. They were gone again.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

"Will." Hannibal wanted to shout back, his name from his brave wolf's lips a descending wail that dragged him further down into the rabbit hole he had gotten themselves into. But before he could, his head collided sharply with the high arched rocks that lay at the edges of the cliff. He furiously turned towards the Dragon, eyes glowing and glinting with the fatality of a wild beast. The Dragon eyes were dimmed darker with blood, wounds from his head dripping beautiful bloody rivulets, mixing with the darkness of the crashing waves. Hannibal took a second to regain his spinning head, before latching his hands upon the Dragon's throat, propelling his body upon him and they fell back into the ocean.

They fought underwater, the water pressure bringing back chilling memories of him, when Will tried to have him killed. The tightening of the rope around his neck, the course material of the rope, the scars...Will. He could sense movement besides them, but as if the Dragon knew too, he purposefully swung his fist towards Hannibal, which was dodged, but they ended up causing the water to pull him even further from Will. A low rumble rippling through his throat and into the water, Hannibal clenched his fist into Francis's shirt, soaked with blood and sweat and water, and tossed his body up above the surface. He barely managed to duck before his knuckles crashed into the rock mere inches behind him.

"Hannibal." Francis snarled, gripping onto the rock tightly, bloody knuckles flexing. Hannibal levelled his gaze back, heart pounding, either from exhaustion, the pain that soared through every muscle, or both.

Then, "Hannibal!". Will's voice was like a distant melody, the medicine that stitched up his bloody wounds and cleaned off the darkness. He took a moment to turn to Will, who in the moonlight was almost invisible, only visible by his beautiful blue orbs, blown wide with panic and a dark savageness Hannibal had proudly manifested in him. My Wolf. Flashing one last final snarl at Francis, he pushed himself off and launched towards Will. He heard the splash behind him, strong muscles making water spray towards his hair, making the sandy blonde even dirtier and filthier with very movement.

Francis was fast, he couldn't deny that. But he had to get to Will, no matter how strongly his muscles sang with exhaustion and his body felt like shutting down. Hannibal pushed forward, Francis heavy on his trail.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Hannibal was coming closer. He could smell his scent, sharp in the air, wafted to him as the wind danced beneath the night sky. Then, Will felt strong hands grab his shoulder, throwing his body flush against the older man, shirts damp and thick with the sandy aroma of the sea. Will looked up, and his eyes locked onto the hazel orbs, hazed with a devilish red that melded with the subtle browns. Like an oil painting, slick and fusing together in a state of disarray.

"Will." Hannibal mused, pressing his head forward to Will's neck, nuzzling the prickly jaw, feelings of an sinking emotion that wrapped itself around his heart crashing onto him like the waves. Water lapped against his skin angrily, as if his pain had been heard by nature itself. Hannibal was a bloody nightmare, now in a deep intimacy they never were in before, surrounded by the screaming tides, Will couldn't look away. His eyes darted to the tears and ripped open wounds across his face and shoulder, shirt ripped like he had been mauled. Randall Tier flashed back into his head, how lust for blood and a beginning root of the evil had started developing inside, cared and nurtured by the doctor himself.

"I-" Will couldn't even finished before Hannibal was roughly tackled from behind, body yanked ferociously back into the water. He spotted a glimpse of the Dragon's face, and fury, hot and blinding rushed up to his face. He wasn't tearing Hannibal away from him again. His blood pumped, chugging through his veins as he jumped into the water, latching his body onto Francis and hauling him up onto the chipped rocks. Hannibal, with a growl so rough and rasped with the water, kicked Francis away, and the Dragon grunted, nearly sliding off the surface.

They stood, blood black and beautiful in the moonlight, damping their skin as the wind caressed their skin. "Will Graham." Will never hated hearing his name from those tainted lips, his voice gravelly, savage in a horrid way that was unlike the refined elegance Hannibal poised. "I thought you looked uglier in pictures. You're pretty handsome." Francis spat, blood trickling down the rocks. As if a trigger had been latched in Hannibal's head, Will was dazed as Hannibal threw himself back towards Francis, not throwing themselves back into the water, no, but slamming his head with a strength that Will flinched from. "Please, I would appreciate some assistance, Will." Despite their situation, Hannibal still sounded polite as ever, sarcasm thick yet the grace of his movements eased the threatening tones. Wil didn't even need to be asked twice, Hannibal's voice still deep and compelling as ever, as if he held a string to his heart and pulled them together with every tug. He couldn't abandon Hannibal anymore. Not now, not in this bloody masterpiece of death.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

It all happened so fast, Hannibal couldn't even understand, scenarios and languages across the world flashing desperately before his eyes. One moment he was pummeling his fist into Francis's battered face, the next the Dragon had torn into his throat with the jagged edge of the rocks. He gasped, blood spilling and gurgling in his throat, the copper metallic and heavy. Pulling away, stumbling, Hannibal crashed, mind flashing with imagery of death. He wasn't scared of death. But he wasn't ready to die, not yet. Not yet when Will had presented himself to him, the darkness in the angel had been overwhelming, taken over the fragile thing who somehow managed to capture it and turn himself into a feral creature of nightmares. His lashes fluttered, hand pressing tightly around his throat, as blood spilled, warm across his trembling fingers. He could hear his veins thundering weakly in the back of his head...

Hannibal had never feared death, only he wasn't ready to die, not yet. Not when that Will had finally embraced the magnificent creature he was always meant to be. For so long he had been overwhelmed by the darkness within him, filled with dread at what he could become. No Will had shaped that paralyzing darkness into his wings, turning himself into a feral creature of nightmares. "My Will. " Thought Hannibal fervently. His Will, so beautiful to behold, even as Hannibal's vision began to blur and dark spots started dancing before his eyes. His eyelids fluttered close, hand pressing tightly around his throat as warm slick blood kept rushing through his trembling fingers. All he could seem to hear was the pounding at the back of his skull.

" _HANNIBAL_!" A roar so ferocious Hannibal had to force his eyes open. Will, in all his gorgeous glory, eyes burning with pain and rage, stood above him. His long curls stuck to his head, drenched in blood and seawater, and Hannibal wondered whether it would be the last time he saw those beautiful locks. Whether he would enjoy the feel of his hand gently cupping the nape of that neck again. With his free hand, Hannibal tried to reach out to Will, aching for that one last touch of skin against skin, that one last intimate brush of their souls. He was too weak, and his hand faltered midway into the air. The soft thud of his knuckles falling back against the rocks had the sound of a death knell. His heart wailed, blood rushing from the gash in his throat like so many tears spilled. As the hot red liquid kept pouring out, his body turning numb, eyes stinging, and his heart beat slowed. Hannibal felt himself slipping into the quiet of the stream...

The last thing Hannibal saw before he fell unconscious was his Will, the true Will, born to this deathly world through manipulation and darkness, throw himself onto the Dragon, nails sinking into the man. Hannibal closed his eyes, and as his hand dropped from his wound, still pouring blood, he fell heavily into the water and allowed it to wash over him, falling into the hazy envelope of the sea.

_ Will... _

✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼

Will was sobbing, loud choked noises he couldn't even hear until he felt the rivulets of tears streaming down his cold skin; the salty tears acidic and harsh against his tongue. He tried speaking, frantically attempting to call out for Hannibal, but only incoherent blubbers came out. He felt as if his body had caved in himself.

Francis...

He swung his head so fast he nearly got whiplash. Francis was smirking, teeth glinting in the darkness that surrounded them. Crashing waves, the salty atmosphere. He wanted blood. Just as much Francis had torn from Hannibal, and even more, until he could feel his heartbeat still in his grip. Crush his throat and break the Dragon till he crumbled.

Will snarled, sharp in its clarity, ringing around them as the wind tossed his savageness around. And lunged.

He pounced onto Francis, tackling the man down the solid rocks. Sorrow, mixing with the fury and anguish that had bloomed in his heart, gave him a strength he didn't know he possessed, slamming his fist firmly into the Dragon's throat, pinning him back with locked legs, and collided his fist with fragile bone again. And again, till he felt a crack in Francis's windpipe.

Will ducked just in time as Francis picked up the same rock, edges bloody and as it sailed past him, Hannibal's scent, fresh and coppery drifted into his system, like it was the key to unlocking the wild beast inside.

Awakening and stirring it up.

A savage growl ripped its way out of his chest, and swinging his hand, he smashed his knuckles into Francis's skull, not caring how the impact went vibrating through his arm, bloody and slick sliding down his arm. Francis stumbled, groaning, and Will pressed his heels into Francis's leg he heard the ankle crack, and a quick glance at it showed clearly how the foot was now twisted in an improper way. His pained cry made Will bubble in delight, the hunger for blood festering and growing with every ticking second. Francis lifted his hand up, intending to connect with Will's jaw, but slowed down by exertion, he failed, and Will, grabbed his arm by the wrist, and cracked it back behind his head, knocking against the rock with a low thud. The scream that rang out from Francis's mouth made Will, inadvertently, smile sadistically, feeling the sweet satisfaction of revenge. But he wasn't done.

In his hazed, lust-clouded mind, Will reached out for skin, feeling the thrumming of heavy veins beneath his fingers. Growling, body arching, sharp like a predator, Will sunk his nails into Francis's throat. And pulled.

He felt every millisecond ticked by, as flesh tore and blood sprayed out, a gushing rush of bloody beads, racing away from the hole in Francis's throat. Will could scrape his nails deeper, brushing past the solid windpipe. Choking, Francis wheezed for a moment, body convulsing as blood fell like a waterfall, soaking the length of Will's arms, pouring into the water. Black pools of it appeared on the surface before the water lapped them up greedily.

Will came back to himself, the haze lowly dissipating as he came to terms with what he had done. He didn't even realize he was shaking, trembling in the cold wind, but his skin was burning, heart throbbing in a cruel delight he barely understood. He glanced at Francis, and horror sunk into him, like being impaled on one of his fishing hooks. He had...done that? Will's gaze flickered to his limbs, and noticed he was still straddling Francis's now limp body. Clambering off, legs not fully able to support his weight, he slumped away from him. He was coated in blood, across his face, across his ripped shirt, like when Abigail had bled out before him. This time, he inhaled, breathing in the salty air, he was glad that teacup had shattered.

In a explosive wave, emotions rushed towards him and he turned to where Hannibal had bled out, red staining the washed-out grey rocks. "Hannibal...where are you?" He whispered, loud and clear in the chilling silence of the air. The water was now calmer, no longer throwing a fit, at a forced peace, like how Will's conflicting heart felt. He couldn't see any shadow of Hannibal in the water, only blackness.

Slowly, he slipped back into the water, scourging around, desperate and broken, until suddenly, he brushed past soft skin. Like a trigger, Will jumped, choking back tears as he wrapped his body around Hannibal's skin, kicking frantically back towards the rock, their only stability. Will couldn't catch his breath, not sure from exhaustion or the fear that had apparently laced his way into his system.

"please, Hannibal!" He begged, crouching down towards the older man, whose eyes were closed, the long open wound across his neck dark and still bloody around the edges. He pressed his face towards Hannibal's neck, where his heartbeat would be. Only the coldness of his skin called back to him. "No...NO!" Will's body wracked in sobs, heaving and breathing but he just couldn't get enough air into his lungs. His hand wound around Hannibal's, as if his touch could awaken him. Throughout their time together, Will had hoped, had even prayed that he would be able to kill Hannibal, feel him bleed out in his arms. But now, with all his wishes coming true, Will hated it. The dreams and fantasy had become his utterly worse nightmares, right when he was finally accepting who he was. Right when Hannibal had allowed him to see, and embrace what kind of monster, what terror they could reign together.

_ Too late... _

He couldn't even get up, his feet wobbly, so Will sat back down. " _I'm sorry..."_ He screwed his eyes tightly, feeling the pricks of tears against the back of his head. When he opened, the tears fell, falling onto Hannibal's cheek like raindrops. It slid down, dispersing along the cracks of the rocks.

He dropped to his hunches, before lying flat on his back. He entwined his fingers with Hannibal's, aching for the heated flush, that strong broad hands around him again. The rocks were uncomfortable, and as blood pooled around him, Francis's broken body just a mere inch away from him, he found it pleasant, bathing in the death he started, and the blood he had ravaged. He rested his head back, seeing how the stars, not as visible but ones that were there, the twinkled and danced above the bloodshed.

Will tilted his head, willing those soft eyes would open, greeting him with eh irises he became so entranced with.

"Achilles wished all Greeks would die, so he and Patroclus could conquer Troy alone. Took divine intervention to bring them down." Hannibal's voice, thick and heavy with its accent, reverberated and echoed around Will's head. The small crackle of the fireplace in Hannibal's office tingled in the background, slipping Will into a trance, their conversations all singing around him, reflecting around the mirrors of his head, every touch, every exhale of breath that mingled between their bodies...

Will fell unconscious to his memories, beautiful and heart wrenching.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The low beeping of the machine stirred Will up, jerkily, as he rasped out broken sentences, gasping, as if the water was still filling up his lungs...

"Will! Please stay calm!" Alana's sweet voice was the stab to his nightmares, breaking it apart. Eyes dazed, sweaty and sticking to the bedsheets, Will locked his washed out blues with her. Thoughts and a million deforest images flickered before his eyes, but only one reached out to him.

"Where is he?" A course whisper, low in his throat as he spoke. Alana glanced at Jack, who had stepped into the hospital room. They shared a look, one wavering from delight and pity that flooded the room, tightening the tension in there. Will shouldn't even have asked-

"Dr Lecter, he...he didn't make it. Blood loss. Francis also-"

Swallowing thickly, Will threw his head back, letting the pillow encompass his head. Tears threatened to spill, bubbling up to his waterline. When one fell, it glided past his cheek wound, and it stung. "I don't care about Dolyhorode." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, you should care, Will." There was exasperation in Jack's voice, and once meek of his power, Will growled and tried to sit up, but to his horror he realized he was in cuffs, chained to the bed. He turned to Alana, and a overwhelming amount of pity and shame reflected back to him. Jack continued, ignoring Will's squirming, "Francis's throat was ripped apart, savagely, like a monster. Throat exposed, with severe concussions. Broken wrist and fractured limbs." He gazed at Will, disappointment and horror masked by fury. Will glared back fiercely, still furiously yanking at the hand cuffs.

"Did you kill Francis, Will?"

A forced laugh came from Will's mouth. " _He killed Hannibal_."

"You're not answering my question."

"Do you really need a confession, Jack?" He snarled. Alana sighed. She was clearly upset, but not as furious as Jack. Jack gripped the bed in his grip, and shook it angrily. "I don't want to arrest you, Will." Will looked back at him, his pain and battering emotions slowly draining away, his eyes placid and stone cold. "I don't care. _Not anymore_." He whispered, leaning backwards and avoiding any more contact.

For once they took the cue. He heard a low voice, probably Alana persuading Jack to leave, before footsteps partnered away away and the door swung.

Will glanced down at the handcuffs. He had to do something about this. He wasn't going to rot away in a jail while Hannibal watches from above.

He inhaled. 

_I'm going to find you, Hannibal._

Thee loud crack of a broken thumb, and the clattering of the metal cuffs sent Jack and Alana bursting back into the room, only to see the sheets sprawled one side and the windows smashed open.

｡o°✥✤✣ 　　 ✣✤✥°o｡ 

He didn't understand this feeling. This emptiness and hollowness like Hannibal had just ripped out his heart and tossed it down along the waves. He lumbered aimlessly along the edge of the cliff, feeling the rocks and small pebbles scratch against his bare feet. His legs, his wounds, every scar that had resulted from the Dragon they sang out, aching yet a small remedy for the numbing of his broken heart.

He pressed trembling fingers to his abdomen, feeling the long scar from that day. Will swallowed thickly, gazing into the night sky, and like a distant memory becoming clearer, Hannibal's voice echoed out into his head, dragging him back into their shared memory palace, of beauty, death and elegance.

Hannibal was in his crimson red-stained shirt, white outfit clinging to his body by sweat and blood. Will wasn't crumpled on the ground, instead watching their past unfurl before him like a cassette.

" _Time has reversed. The teacup I've shattered has come together. A place has been made once more in the world for Abigail. A place was made for all of us. Together. I wanted to surprise you. And you... wanted to surprise me._ " No longer shaking and dazed, Will could clearly hear the pained strain in Hannibal's voice, an element he had assumed was fury. 

Hannibal was heartbroken. 

Because of _him_.

" _I let you know me. See me_." Hannibal's eyes glinted, a sorrow Will thought had been malice reflected through the hazel orbs.

"You wanted to be seen." Will watched his past self, choking and desperate, clinging to the slice across his skin, head rocking unsteadily. He lifted his shirt, and brushed a finger over the healed wound, always lingering. He could never rid himself of it; he never wanted to either way.

" _By you. I've given you a rare gift. But you didn't want it_." Will stepped closer, noting how with every syllable more anguish contorted onto Hannibal's face. In his previous state, all he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the shifting figure which was Hannibal. Now, from the third person's perspective, other than his pathetic stuttering, he could hear how Hannibal's voice cracked gently over his words, even as dominance oozed from him, towering over Will and still brandishing the bloody knife. He hadn't realized how badly he had affected Hannibal as much as Hannibal had shaped him into the damaged nightmare he is now.

" _Do you believe you could change me the way I've changed you_?" Hannibal mused, voice rumbling low in his throat.

" _I already did_."

It was a subtle movement, one that Will clearly caught as he relieved his memories through the screen. Though silent, Hannibal's eyes had dilated, expanding until darkness clouded his pupils. He didn't need to say anything to understand what Will had said. A choked sob wrenched its way out from his throat, and Will whimpered, cupping his hand over his mouth tightly, as if Hannibal could have heard him.

Hannibal and all its beautiful bloody imagery faded off.

Will inhaled, chest heaving as his lungs took in a rush of air, tainted with the fresh wafting of the sea. Light was starting to overwhelm the cliffside, the sun gently rising from the horizon. Despite every national disaster, every hell that unleashed on earth, the sun continued to rise. Will wished he had that sort of will power, instead of the tearing feeling that nipped at his heart, until all he could feel was a battered organ barely keeping up.

He stepped a foot towards the edge, moving closer and closer until he only tittered, held by his curled toes, the sharp rocks cutting into his feet. Will didn't care about it, how it tore into the soles of his feet. His heart was too numb to care.

Will felt how the cool breeze washed over him, flowing through his curls. Peeking through his lashes, he slowly watched the sun set, beautiful colors or orange and red dancing across the sky and slowly disappearing under the horizon. In a few moments, the stars took the lead, twinkling in the blackness of the night sky.

Like darkness, we shall return. Bringing hell over and burning it with passion.

He closed his eyes gently.

"You can make it all go away. Put your head back. Close your eyes and wade into the quiet of the stream, Will." Hannibal reappeared behind his shut eyes, frame strong and glorious. Bloody in all his beauty. The wendigo flashed, melding with Hannibal's body, antlers dark and sharp, cutting through the stillness Will and Hannibal had surrounded themselves in.

He rocked himself forward, and there the teacup fell. Tumbling, spinning. Accepting. Plunging into the darkness of the Atlantic, surrendering to the wind, to the water that enveloped him, dragging him down into the darker depths.

_ I will be with you again, Hannibal. In the afterlife, in another existence. We will find our way back together. I will find you. Promise you'll find me. _

The teacup was meant to float back to the surface. It never did.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little angst! once again, remember to give a kudo if you enjoyed, and give comments on improvements and suggestions for new ideas! thank you for reading my lovelies!


End file.
